narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mist Falls
A Culmination of Events.... Kirigakure, the "Bloody Mist" was known for skilled and deadly shinobi. This village was also known for constant leadership changes. Having had Madara Uchiha as the Mizukage more than likely led to the bloodthirsty techniques. This village's main problem though, was constant war throughout the village. The most notable of these are the Coup D'etat led by Zazuba Momochi, The Kirigakure-Kaguya war, and The Henley Revolt. All of these were carefully planned out by each individual Mizukage up until the Fifth... The Coup D'etat, and The Kirigakure-Kaguya war.... The coup D'etat was already in the planning process before the Kaguya's revolt against the Village. To Zabuza however ,it was perfect..... Hmm, so it seems the great sannin Orochimaru has come to grace us with his precence eh?" Zabuza sneered as he gazed upon the coldhearted eyes of the" white snake" Orochimaru took one step towards Zabuza, knowing how he felt about battle. Zabuza quickly drew his sword to attack him, but the sannin genius grabbed it with one hand and coldly glared into his opponent's fear stricken eyes. "Stay away from me you monster!" Zabuza yelled as he retrived his guilltoine blade from the clutches of Orochimaru. "I have no intention of killing you, but prehaps you can be of use to me, and I you." Orochimaru stated with his usual sinister tone. "Really? Tell me more" said Zabuza. As Orochimaru and Zabuza conversed about plans, Orochimaru's own plan with the Mizukage was taking place. "So this is perfecly falling into place, eh Zabuza?" said Orochimaru in a mocking tone. Zabuza stood silently along side Orochimaru watching the Kaguya clan and Kirigakure have it out. One child stood out among the crowd as being the only one to survive the slaughter. "Zabuza, tell me, what do you know of that child?" inquired Orochimaru. "Let's see, Kimimaro of the Kaguya Clan, with the kekki genkai of bone manipulation." stated Zabuza. "''Intresting child, a perfect vessel, maybe the power of an Uchiha" ''Contemplated the evil sannin. "Zabuza, do as you like with the Mizukage, for I have another matter to attend to". Zabuza accounted for the fact that it would be easy to gather other shinobi, due to the fact Orochimaru showed up. The Mizukage was supposed to keep major threats out of the village, so now he could use that reason for a motive. Attack on The Mizukage After the number of shinobi satisfied Zabuza, he moved his men into position. They mounted themselves around the Mansion's doors and invaded. "Allright everyone sto-" the minister of defense was killeattacked before he got the first sentence out of his mouth. "Shut up old man, your talk is cheap" Zabuza stated as he raised the massive bleade over his head and screamed out: "NOW DIE!" Before he could swing the blade he was stabbed right in the abdomen by a single gaurd. Taken back by the shock of someone able to do that, he charged along with his men at full force. "By order of the Mizukage, you are to leave or die" the guard calmy stated. Zabuza ignored the warning, and all 150 of his men were struck down within five minutes. "Who-Who are you?" inquired Zabuza. " I am Kurisu Henley" . Almost instanly Zabuza along with his remaining men left with tracker ninja on thier tails, with Kurisu leading the assult. "Pull back" Kurisu calmly ordered. "Yes sir" all the troops loyaly answered. The Rise Of The "Sannin" It soon became painfully aware that the shinobi nations were lacking a role model. Due mainly in part to the loss of the sannin, the unsteady leadership in the Villiages after Akatsuki's attack on the leaf contributed greatly to this pain. In order to deal with this new issuse, another summit was called by The Five Kage to choose the newest sannin. The Mizukage nominated Kurisu Henley, Grimjow DeCartier, and Ayame Mitokado. The Tsuchikage, as well as the Kazekage agreed that they possesed skill on par with that of the former sannin. The three were brought to the meeting place of the Kage. "I don't see why we have to come to this, I mean we're good enough" loathed Grimjow in his usual, arrogant way "There are many other likley candidates for the position I belive" Kurisu Stated. Albeit, thier were other candidates, but all in all they were the best. Each of them had a monkier to go with thier name: Kurisu Henley: "The Sage of The Mist Ayame Mitokado: "The Brain of the Mist Grimjow DeCartier: The Warrior of The Mist" Ayame, along with Kurisu were both grateful they were chosen to lead the shinobi of the world by example. Grimjow on the other hand was upset. "I should be the Mizukage, not that old hag of a woman over there!" It was appartent that the outcome of this (due mainly in part to his